Izuku Midoriya the Static Hero
by Nightvale2406
Summary: An AU story where Izuku had a Quirk before meeting All Might, and things were just a bit different...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Midoriya Izuku panted lightly he continued to push his Quirk against his opponent. As he did so, he idly noticed that his fingers were becoming numb, and his head ached and his vision was swimming, a sure sign that his electrolyte levels were low. He never felt like this, unless he was really pushing himself, but against his current opponent, it was necessary.

He knew that after the fight he would either need to eat something very rich in electrolytes, Toshinori-sensei would probably insist on Tofu or spinach, and the though made him grimace slightly. However, before he could continue on the random thought train, his opponent's mocking voice snapped him back to reality. He stopped pushing and let his fingers relax as he refocused.

His opponent was quite possibly the worst match-up he'd ever had before, and probably forever would be, unless he fought someone completely made of rubber, or stone. The boy in question was the oddly named Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, who's aptly named Quirk _Steel_ did exactly what one would expect and turned his body into organic steel.

It also had the unfortunate side-effect of rendering him virtually immune to his own Quirk, _Electromaster. _Well, almost.

"Come one Midoriya," Tetsutetsu laughed from across the arena, "You've already tried shocking me dozens of times, it ain't gonna work." He was mostly right too, although a couple patches of "skin" on his chest had turned blueish, a result of electrical oxidation, the silver boy was unharmed, and still raring to fight.

What Tetsutetsu had not realized however, was that Izuku was not actually trying to shock/stun him into unconsciousness. No, that idea had gone out the window the second Tetsutetsu had activated his Quirk. But now, sensing the large magnetic field currently radiating off of his opponent, Izuku was ready to enact his real plan.

"Sorry Tetsutetsu-san," Izuku replied confidently, "But I'm pretty sure it did," and pressed a button on the top of a device strapped around his torso. _"I should really thank Mei-chan for this," _Izuku mused as he did so, _"Her babies are really something spectacular." _

The device, which resembled two torpedo-shaped tubes, each with a single opening, and connected by a metal plate, was a specially designed capture weapon that Izuku had requested from his fellow UA student, Mei Hatsume. The moment he pressed the button, a projectile burst forward trailing a long cable behind.

Tetsutetsu, to his credit didn't flinch at the unexpected development, but instead threw himself to his right, intending on dodging the missile, and Izuku smirked.

To Tetsutetsu's surprise, the missile veered mid-flight still angling towards him, "What?" he gasped, "How?" anything else he might have said was abruptly cut off as the missile burst into a metallic net that fully encapsulated him. 

Izuku let out a heavy breath and wiped a bead of sweat off of his brow as he watched Tetsutetsu thrash around in the net and began pulling the other boy closer with the attached cable.

"It's no use Tetsutetsu-san," he said, almost cheerfully, "This net is made from carbon nanofiber, so you won't be able to tear it, and right now, you're so magnetically charged that pulling off of you is going to be next to impossible."

"What do you mean I'm magnetic?" Tetsutetsu demanded still trashing around, "Steel isn't magnetic at all."

"Normally you're right," Izuku agreed, "however, if you run enough current through steel, you can temporarily turn it into an electromagnet."

With a deft movement, he detached the cable from the right tube, and began methodically wrapping it around the net. "We've been fighting for about 5 minutes, and I've pumped enough electricity through you to turn you into a pretty strong electromagnet for about 20 more minutes."

"Shit!" cursed Tetsutetsu as he tried to fight and kick Izuku through the net, though the green-haired boy was easily able to avoid the blows, as his capacity to fight was rather limited by the net, until he wrapped up Tetsutetsu's legs, immobilizing him.

With a nod and an exhalation from his nose, Izuku turned his attention to the referee, the Pro-Hero Midnight, "Midnight-sensei," he called out politely, "I've immobilized him, he's not going anywhere"

Midnight, also known as the R-rated Heroine, smirked, almost laviciously, and cracked her whip against the ground, "Midoriya Izuku will be proceeding to the Final Round!" she bellowed, and the crowd erupted into many cheers and a few boos.

Overhead the booming/screaming voice of Present Mic, who was acting as the announcer, screamed through the stadium's sound system.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS, THE ELECTRIFYING HERO-IN-TRAINING MIDORIYA IZUKU HAS WON HIS MATCH AGAINST THE STEEL WALL HIMSELF, TETSUTETSU TETSUTETSU!"  
"ONE HAS TO WONDER THOUGH IF HIS UNORTHODOX METHOD WAS EVEN ALLOWED? AND HOW DID THAT NET HOME IN-?"

Present Mic's rambling was thankfully cut off by the familiar voice of his cohost, and Izuku's homeroom teacher, the Pro-Hero Eraserhead, "As long as Midoriya properly registered his Support Items before the Sports Festival started, it's all above board."

"BUT," began MIC, "It's the same as with that Mei Hatsume girl," Eraserhead explained exasperated.

While his victory was being announced and debated, Izuku had returned his attention to the boy at his feet, "That was a good fight Tetsutetsu-kun," he said sincerely, as he began untying him.

Tetsutestu groaned, "I thought I had this one in the bag," he confessed, "I never expected to be magnetized and trussed up like a turkey."

Izuku laughed softly, "I've been training with my quirk for a while." "Studying the principles behind electricity and electromagnetism was a top priority, and honestly not to sound like I'm bragging, but I've got a lot of power."

Finishing unwrapping his impromptu hogtie, he rested his hand against the net, "In all likelihood, if you had fought against anyone else with an electric Quirk, you probably would have won." Falling silent for a moment, he focused his attention on the net and on Tetsutetsu and _pulled_ the artificial magnetic field he had created into himself before quickly cancelling it out.

Tetstutetsu huffed, "Maybe," he agreed, "But you're still something else." Taking Midoriya's proffered hand, he pulled himself to his feet and let _Steel _fade away. "I couldn't land a solid hit against you the whole fight."

A wry smile made its way onto Izuku's lips, "I personally believe that the best policy in a fight is to not get hit at all," he replied. "I've trained a lot to avoid getting hit."

A loud, "AHEM," jolted the boys from their conversation, and they realized Midnight was giving them a pointed glare, and the two quickly hurried off the arena.

"You've got to tell me more about your Quirk sometime," Izuku said casually as they scurried off, and Tetsutetsu smiled, "Sure," he agreed amicably.

As they parted ways Tetsutetsu returned to his friends and classmates in 1-B, while Izuku decided to head to the combatant's waiting room. The next fight, and the second to last one of the whole Sports Festival, would be Todoroki Shoto vs Fumikage Tokoyami. Although he didn't want to disparage the avian-headed boy (Tokoyami), Izuku was fairly sure that Todoroki would win, even if the bi-colored boy was essentially crippling himself.

The waiting room was empty as he walked in, which was a bit of a relief. Taking a seat at the single table, he let himself rest. Over the intercom, he listened half interested as Present Mic screamed an intro for Todoroki and Tokoyami and sighed as less than 5 minutes later Todoroki was declared the winner. Mercifully Eraserhead announced that there would be a 20-minute break for him and Todoroki to recuperate and prepare themselves for the final round.

"_20 minutes," _he mused to himself silently, _"Just enough time to eat the lunch mom packed and top up my reserves._" These days he passively generated a large amount of electricity at a rate of about 2,000 volts per minute, until his internal reserve was full, but right now he was running low on power, and needed an external source.

Spotting an outlet free of plugs, he rested his right index finger against the cool plastic, and reached out with his Quirk. Feeling the familiar buzz, he inhaled and activated _energy drain_. Power flowed into him, soothing away his aches, the electricity running directly through his arm and setting deep within his "core", an internal reservoir of the electricity he generated and manipulated

Izuku kept _pulling_ on the electricity from the building until the fluorescent lights overhead began to dim and flicker. Pulling his finger away he stopped _pulling_ and centered himself, before nodding in satisfaction.

He was now sitting at about 2/3rds capacity, and he still had about 15 minutes left on the break to eat. Heading over to his backpack, that he had stored away earlier in the day he withdrew a bento with a note attached to the lid. **Good luck today sweetie, Toshinori-san and I know you can do it- love Mom.  
**

Opening the lid Izuku sighed as he looked at the lovingly made, but simple meal of rice beans, tofu, and broccoli. He was grateful for the food, honest, but couldn't Toshinori-sensei let him have something different for lunch today  
He swore he heard the voice of his mentor, Yagi Toshinori say, "Remember Izuku my boy, your powers require you to have a high blood-salt level, if you want to be an effective hero, you must make sure you eat properly!"

Toshinori-sensei liked to say similar phrases whenever he deemed that Izuku was eating too many sweets, or not enough healthy food. Izuku though sensei just liked to see him suffer a little, it's not his fault that he has a massive sweet-tooth, right?

With another sigh, Izuku banished the thought and grumbling and dug in, knowing that in this case, sensei was probably right. As he ate, and waited for his match to be announced, he let his thoughts drift.

Back over the past three weeks, those of his first year at U.A. the school of his dreams, over the frankly insane Entrance Exam, and years of training with Toshinori-sensei. All the back to that fateful day three years ago, when his life changed forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hello fellow fanfiction readers and authors, Nightvale2406 here with my first ever My Hero Academia fic. As you can probably tell this is a Izuku-has- a-quirk fic, but I promise I'm going to make sure he doesn't instantly jump into Super-OP territory. Right now this version of Izuku is strong and well trained with the basics of his quirk, but he's not on the level of someone like the Big Three of U.A. In this story Izuku will have to train and grow with his quirk, just like his peers._

_You probably noticed some cannon divergences already, but the extent of it will have to be something you read and find out. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did (or thought it sucked and needed improvement) leave a review. _

_Until next time – Nightvale2406_


	2. Chapter 2

_Eleven Years Ago_

Izuku Midoriya, son of Inko and her late husband, Hisashi Midoriya, was only five years old when he learned that not all people are created equal.

You see, a year ago, almost to the day, when he was just four years old, he had come home from pre-kindergarten, filled to the brim with excitement. His friend, the neighbor boy, Katsuki Bakugo had manifested his own Quirk for the first time that very day during recess. To say that he was in awe at the time, would have been a severe understatement. Their whole class knew what had happened quickly, and the rest of the school day the kids had been buzzing.

"Mom, mom," he gushed excitedly as Inko walked with him back to their apartment, "It was so cool, Kacchan started making all these little pops, it was amazing!" Inko laughed as she listened to her son's excited rambling, he'd already repeated himself many times, but she wasn't going to ruin his excitement.

"Come on Zuzu-chan," she said unlocking the door, "Go wash up, while I make us something for lunch." As Izuku obediently scurried off to the bathroom, Inko swept into their small apartment's kitchen, humming a tune as she looked for something to make to eat. "_I should go over later and congratulate Mitsuki-chan," _she thought to herself.

While preparing a simple chicken and rice dish she let her thoughts wander, while still listening to the sound of her little one bathing himself. "_I wonder what Quirk Zuzu will have?" _she mused idly, "_Mine or…," _but deliberately cut the line of thought off, feeling a pang of grief, as she always did when she thought of her late husband. Hisashi had passed away suddenly from a stress-induced heart attack almost three years ago, and his passing had almost completely broken her.

Thankfully, her longtime friend Mitsuki and her new husband Masaru had been there to support her and little Izuku. Masaru's job in the fashion industry paid well enough that Mitsuki could stay at home with her son Katsuki, and they had generously opened their home to Izuku for daycare while Inko had gone back into the work-force. These days she worked as a daytime secretary for the Nighteye Hero agency, a job that paid enough for her to support herself and Izuku, and to be with him after he got home from school.

Suddenly, she was broken from her thoughts when a loud shout of "MOM!" came from Izuku's room. A wave of panic ran through her as she switched off the stove and ran to her son's room. Bursting through the door, she spotted Izuku, hair still damp dressed in his beloved All-Might pajamas, staring at his hands in wonder.

* * *

As his mother burst into the room saw the look of panic on her face and smiled as brightly as he could to make her feel better. "Mom look," he said happily stumbling forward, "I've got my Quirk."

Squinting his eyes tightly, he focused on his right index finger, and a small spark of electricity jolted from his fingertip about 2 centimeters in length.

"OH ZUZU," his mom cried happily, bursting into tear as she swept him up into a tight hug, "How wonderful."

Izuku quickly followed suit, letting of a veritable deluge of tears of happiness as well as he hugged his mother. When they finally regained control of themselves, Inko told him that tomorrow they would be going to the Dr. for Quirk Analysis and Registration, and even promised to make katsudon for afterwards.

That evening after they had eaten and Izuku had tried practicing with his Quirk dozens of times, as they went to bed, she let herself wonder about Izuku's Quirk.

If she was being honest, an electrical Quirk was something totally unexpected, because neither she nor Hisashi had an electric Quirk. Hisashi had had _Fire Breath, _while her own Quirk was registered as _Attraction of Small Objects._

As Inko bedded down for the night, try as she might she could not name a single person in her or Hisashi's ancestry for the past 3 generations with an electric Quirk at all.

* * *

The very next day Inko and Izuku had met with their family clinician, Dr. Tsubasa. After a few demonstrations of Izuku's Quirk as well as a few different medical tests, Izuku's government record was updated to include, _Quirk: Minor Electrokinesis. _The initial test revealed that Izuku's quirk was tied to his electrolyte levels, and piled some dietary pamphlets on Inko.

At the time Dr. Tsubasa had informed them that Izuku's Quirk would likely continue to mature, and reminded them that public Quirk use was prohibited, even for children, before sending the Midoriyas happily on their way.

It would be a year before Inko and Izuku realized that Dr. Tsubasa's first impression had been wrong.

* * *

Izuku noticed it at first, of course, and it was because of Kacchan. Katsuki's Quirk, which was officially registered as _Nitroglycerine Sweat_; although pretty much all the kids in school had adopted the nickname _Explosion, _was pretty much the perfect fusion and evolution of his parents Quirks.

_Glycerin, _Mitsuki Bakugo's Quirk, allowed her secrete Glycerin from her skin at will, and _Acidic Sweat, _his father Masaru's Quirk, enabled him to secrete acidic sweat with combustive properties from the palms of his hands.

_Explosion_ allowed Katsuki to willingly excrete a special sweat, chemically similar to nitroglycerin, from his palms and ignite it at will to create explosions of variable size.

As the rest of the school year passed, Izuku noticed that Katsuki's "pops" were getting bigger and bigger, and that he could make more of them more quickly.

Unfortunately for Izuku, his own Quirk had not changed, at all. The most he could do was create a spark of electricity about 2 cm long that lasted for less than a second. Touching someone with it, usually his poor mother, felt exactly like the kind of static shock a person would get after walking on a shag carpet with wooly socks and then touching metal, and that was it.

After seeing Kacchan blow up a big stick at recess and coming home to try out his Quirk again, only to see no change, Izuku finally resolved to ask his mom what to do.

After a week or so of practicing with his mom, and even trying to change his diet, only to still notice no change, the Midoriyas headed off to Dr. Tsubasa to get some answers. After a collecting samples of blood, urine, sweat, and stool, as well a undergoing an X-ray and CAT scan, Izuku's body and Quirk were exhaustively examined and analyzed. When they returned a week later for the test results, the explanation they received was heart-breaking.

Due to a rare genetic anomaly, Izuku had inherited almost none of the DNA of either of his parents Quirk Factors. Hisashi had the ability to internally "store" his fire breath and expel it freely, and Inko could pull objects toward her hand. During the tests it was revealed that Izuku could _pull_ existing sources of electricity and _store_ it within himself, but his lack of other shared genes with his parents, both 3rd generation Quirk holders, severely limited his capabilities.

In practical terms, Izuku was on the level of a 1st generation Quirk holder, someone with a meta-human ability, but with very little power behind it. Dr. Tsubasa informed them that Izuku's current output would most likely be all he could ever achieve personally, but that his children would most likely not have the same anomaly, and would probably inherit a superior version of his Quirk if he married someone compatible.

"I'm sorry young man," Dr. Tsubasa had said, "When it comes to Quirks, just like people, not all are created equal."

That sentence would go on to haunt the next eight years of Izuku's life.

* * *

_Eight years later_

Izuku, now thirteen years old, stared down at his feet as he continued his long walk home, feeling numb to the outside world. Today had probably been the second, or third worst day of his life so far (the worst would probably always be the day Dr. Tsubasa had told him his Quirk would never grow), and he was mentally exhausted. In one day, he got humiliated (again) by Kacchan in front of the whole class, had his Hero Analysis for the Future #11 notebook destroyed, then he nearly got violated by some hentai-wannabe sludge villain,_ and then_ learned that his idol, _his hero, _All Might, was now fighting crime on borrowed time, limited to only around 5 or 6 hours a day.

Apparently, All Might had secretly clashed with a genuine Super Villain two years ago and had been badly injured. The memory of the horrific scarring he had seen on the Symbol of Peace's torso brought bile to Izuku's lips.

Then, as if learning your idol was grievously injured wasn't enough, he told pretty much told Izuku that he couldn't be a hero. Mercifully, All Might had been relatively kind about it, but it still stung. Izuku had demonstrated his Quirk, which when they were feeling nice the other kids called _Static Shock_ and asked if All Might thought that he could be a Hero.

All Might had sighed and looked Izuku with his frankly piecing eyes, "Kid, I'm not going to lie to you, " he had said, "Being a Hero with a Quirk like that would be extremely dangerous, you might be able to do it, but in terms of raw power, against today's Villains, you'd always be at a disadvantage."

Izuku had tried to keep the disappointment off his face but must have failed because All Might had tried to console him by suggesting he look into police work instead.

Stopping on a crosswalk, Izuku gave a sad smile to no one in particular, thinking to himself, "_It's funny...I know he's right that a Quirk as weak as mine would make it really hard to be a hero, probably as much as it would be for someone Quirkless, but having it come the Symbol of Peace of all people cuts really deep." _Right as he was about to step forward, a powerful explosion rumbled from around a corner, and screams erupted as a horde of people came charging towards him, clearly running from the explosion.

Curiosity got the better of him and he hurried through the crowd towards the source of the commotion, and peering down the road, Izuku saw a small crowd of police officers and some braver (or more stupid) civilians surrounding something or someone. He could also see the Pro-Hero Death Arms with his Sidekicks, Kamui Woods and Manual, who were attempting to either calm down the crowd or deal with whatever was causing all the havoc, but from this distance he couldn't tell which.

As he approached the circle of people, Izuku got a glimpse of who, or rather what was causing the commotion, and quickly recognized the same sludgy villain that had accosted him earlier, the one All Might had rescued him from. "_What? How is he here?" _he wondered with mild panic, drawing closer quickly. "_Didn't All Might stuff him in a soda bottle?"_

Then a moment later he remembered, appalled that he had grabbed the Number 1 Hero's pants where the soda bottle was, and realized that he had probably jostled it out during their impromptu flight. "_This sicko is free and its my fault," _he realized, ashamed.

"What's happening?" he asked a random civilian as he joined the crowd. ""Apparently this guy's taken some middle schooler hostage," the person replied, not taking their eyes from the scene. "Wasn't All Might in town today?" someone else asked loudly, "Where is he now?" A few others echoed the sentiment though the crowd.

"_Oh no. It's my fault All Might can't help out!"_ Izuku realized with mounting horror. "_If I wasn't such an idiot back then, then the villain would never have gotten out, and if I hadn't fainted All Might would still have time left!"  
Dammit, why am I so useless?!_

His self-pitying thought train was abruptly shattered a moment later when he saw the sludgy villain's hostage. It was Kacchan.  
Stupid, annoying, incredibly rude, all around asshole, and his personal bully,  
but it was still Kacchan.

Before he realized what he was doing, without thinking at all really, Izuku broke through the human barricade and was running straight towards the villain. Behind him, he could hear people call out in surprise and shock, and he heard someone, he was pretty sure it was Death Arms, bellow "GET BACK HERE KID STOP, YOU GOT A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHIN'?"

* * *

Unknown to Izuku, hidden deep in the crowd, a rail-thin man, with deeply sunken eyes, watched with mouth agape as the young man whose dream he had squashed less than an hour agi, hurled himself towards the sludge-man and the hostage, with a powerful look of determination on his face, and something in his eyes that he himself hadn't seen a long time.  
A powerful emotion was stirred in his heart, and he burned with shame.

* * *

Meanwhile, while All Might was having his personal revelation, Katskui Bakugo could only vaguely make out an approaching shape through the haze of pain (and tears) he was currently in, but he quickly recognized the poofy hair and lanky figure. As he struggled to open his mouth, a pencil bounced off of his forehead. Apparently Izuku had thrown his backpack directly into the eye of the fucker holding on to him, and the crushing grip on him relaxed marginally.

"DEKU," Katsuki growled angrily, as he renewed his trashing, "WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"MY LEGS JUST STARTED MOVING," Izuku screamed, crying fat tears as he grabbed onto a piece of Katsuki's shirt, "WHY? I DUNNO!" As Izuku continued to pull, he realized that what he had said wasn't quite true, and panic began to set in as the villain began tightening its grip on Katsuki again.

"YOU…YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU NEEDED SAVING." Izuku cried, and kept pulling frantically, but Katsuki was still slipping away…

Suddenly with a echoing roar, a familiar voice bellowed "**DETROIT SMASH!"** and all the force keeping Katsuki trapped vanished in an instant as a titanic uppercut and shock-wave blew the sludge villain to pieces, a massive cloud of debris blowing madly around them.

"Good grief he's naked!" a civilian shouted a moment later, as the cloud of debris settled. Izuku instinctively glanced around, still clutching onto the panting Katsuki's arm, and indeed saw a naked man surrounded by a puddle of slime, totally unconscious behind Kacchan. "Holy shit! He changed the weather with one punch!" another bystander cried as it abruptly began to rain.

Seizing the opportunity, Katsuki yanked his arm away and stumbled to his feet, dazed, but fairly unharmed.

Izuku's eyes welled up with relief momentarily before a powerful wave of exhaustion hit him like a truck as the adrenaline left his body. "A-All Might! Thank y-you again," he stuttered quietly. The Symbol of Peace flashed him a grin, **"Don't worry about it young man**," he replied, "**Happy to help as always."** All Might's gaze lingered on the two teens, but Izuku could see the strain in his eyes, "Don't worry about us," he said waving him off, "We're ok."

All Might smiled gratefully before announcing with a loud laugh, "**I MUST BE OFF CITIZENS, FAREWELL,"** before rocketing into the sky with a single powerful jump.

* * *

After being heavily chastised Death Arms getting involved, while Kamui Woods and Manual and the other civilians were practically fawning over Kacchan, Izuku decided to go home, his path illuminated by the evening sunset. Unfortunately, his quiet reverie was abruptly shattered when a familiar voice bellowed from behind, "DEKU!" Izuku whirled around, startled by the shout and caught sight of one Katsuki glowering at him intensely.

Katsuki clenched his fist as he roared from down the road, "DON'T THINK I NEEDED YOUR HELP OR ANYTHING TODAY! I HAD THAT SLIME PRICK RIGHT WHERE I WANTED HIM!"

Without thinking, Izuku snorted, "Yeah, balls deep inside of you," he muttered quietly, but apparently Katsuki heard him as his expression turned murderous. Thankfully some form of gratitude existed in the explosive blond boy as he didn't assault Izuku then and there.

"FUCK YOU," Katsuki instead yelled, "FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, YOU'RE STILL A USELESS FUCK! SO, DON'T GO THINKING THIS CHANGES ANYTHING!" and stormed off.

Izuku turned around with a shrug at his ex-childhood friend's odd behavior, only to fall back with a shriek as a massive figure came barreling out from the nearby alley. "**I am here Young Midoiya!," **an increasingly familiar voice announced grandiosely.

"A-all Might? Why are you here?" Izuku squeaked as he got back onto his feet, recognizing the towering form of All Might's hero form, "I thought you left because of your time limit?

**"This is nothing to me Young Midoriya!"** All Might exclaimed confidently, **"After all, I'm All Mi-"** before being cut off as he began coughing violently and bloodily. With a burst of steam, or smoke, the towering, muscular form of All Might shrank back into his emaciated "true form" or as Izuku was very privately beginning to think his "small might form".

After a moment the Hero stopped coughing and took a deep breath, "Kid," he said, his voice a little raspy, "I've come to thank you and revise what I said earlier." He paused and took a breath, "I also have a proposal." Izuku glanced up at "Small Might", who even in this form was still a foot or so taller than he was, curious.

"Without you...If I hadn't heard your story...I'd have been nothing but fake muscles and insincerity! So thank you!"

Izuku immediately flushed, "That..no," he said embarrassed, "I mean it was my fault that sludge guy got loose," he frowned at his own actions before continuing, "I got in your way, and even though I have this weak Quirk, I dared to ask you, of all people, if….."

"Exactly!" Small Might interrupted, stunning the boy, "Of all the people at the scene, it was only you, timid as ever, and with your without using your Quirk, who acted!" taking a deep breath the Hero continued, "You, Midoriya, spurred me to action."

He coughed slightly. a red spittle trailing, before continuing once more, "Most of the top heroes show signs of greatness even as children."  
"Many of them claim that their bodies simply moved before they could think!"

Tears began to prick at the corners of Izuku's eyes as his idol spoke, while his legs began to tremble, He immediately understood what his idol was getting at.

"That's what happened to you back there yes?" Small Might demanded, and the tremble grew more pronounced.

"Y-yes," Izuku gasped suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

"Then I was wrong," Small Might said solemnly as Izuku dropped to his knees, _**"You Can Be a Hero."**_

A heartbeat later, the dam broke and a flood of tears burst from the incredibly grateful Izuku.

* * *

_And that wraps up the second chapter of the Static Hero. As you can tell there are some events that happened as per canon, while somethings diverged. I'm not a geneticist, but I hope my explanation of why Izuku has such a weak Quirk makes sense, essentially, he didn't get enough of the proper genes from both his parents. Genetic anomalies like this are incredible rare in real life, but it is possible to not get the 50-50 you're supposed to get from your parents._

_In canon, Inko states that she is a fourth generation Quirk holder, which logically means that most of the other U.A students would be 5th, 6th, or possibly even 7th_ _generations. With all those good genetics passed along, it's no wonder why many of the students have really powerful Quirks. Izuku on the other hand did not, which is why his is so weak, he was essentially starting from 0. Unlike the X-men, some of whom whose X-gene can give them plane affecting powers, I don't think 1st_ _generation Quirks would have been that world shaking, I mean the 1st_ _human one was a glowing baby, and we have no idea if it could turn the glow on or off._

_One other thing to note is that the events of the sludge villain attack in this story occurred 2 years earlier, while Izuku was 13, not 15 like in canon. At this point I decided that Kamui Woods would still have been a sidekick and made sure Mt. Lady was not mentioned since her 1st_ _appearance in the manga was her pro-hero debut. So I just randomly chose Manual as the third on-looking hero._

_In canon, Izuku trained in the All-American Dream Plan for 10 months, before almost immediately jumping into U.A. and breaking his bones. I personally thought this was a bad idea and set the time scale back a bit, Izuku will still have to train his body vigorously before gaining One for All, but he will also have about 2 whole years to train himself up to the level of his peers, who have been maturing their Quirks since they were five._

_Until next time,_

_Nightvale2406_


	3. Chapter 3

_~Later that evening~_

After saying goodbye to All Might and jogging home Izuku burst into his apartment feeling absolutely exhausted. Unfortunately, his entrance had startled his mother who upon seeing her son stumbling in with his clothing and hair fairly dirty and ragged, almost started screaming.

However, the thing that had stunned into silence her was the bright smile on his face. A _real smile_, one that actually reached his eyes and had feeling behind it. The kind that Izuku hadn't had in years, and tears had immediately started pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"Mom, mom," Izuku babbled excitedly, shrugging off his shoes, not noticing how frazzled his mother was, "I met someone amazing today, after saving Kacchan from some sludgeguy, andboywashatcrazyandthenALLLMIGHTshowedupandthensomeweirdstuffhappenedandand," he blurted out excitedly.  
Inko had to stifle a laugh because the only thing she had recognized in her son's word-vomit was the name All Might.

"Zuzu honey," she said sweetly, "Why don't you take a deep breath and tell me what happened to you exactly, and what happened to your clothes, and," he voice suddenly became steely, "**why you are home late without calling me?"**

Izuku grimaced as he looked down at himself. His school uniform was filthy with debris and slime residue. "Uh," he said flushing red, "Well, it's a bit of a long story."

Izuku told his mom about how he had been accosted by the Sludge Villain after school, a fact that nearly gave his mother a heart attack, before he had hurriedly told her he was ok and that he had been rescued by All Might of all people.

Then to support his incredible claim he had showed her the Symbol of Peace's signature in his notebook, which she quietly and sadly noticed was scorched, like many of Izuku's other things.

Then, Izuku told her about how shortly after chatting with All Might, the villain had somehow escaped and taken Kacchan hostage. Inko resolved to get in contact with Mitsuki later to see if her friend and her son were doink ok, before Izuku dropped the bombshell that he had rushed in to rescue Kacchan.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Inko seeched, "IZUKU MIDORIYA WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

Izuku flushed again before quietly mumbling, "He needed help mom," his eyes downcast, "The heroes on scene and everyone else, they weren't doing anything, and he was going to get hurt."

Inko felt her heart melt and the anger went right out of her. She reached out and clasped her son's hands.

"That's an admirable mentality Zuzu, I know you want to be a hero, but you could have gotten seriously hurt." Sweeping her son into her arms she continued, "I don't want _You _to get hurt sweetie, and.." and broke off, unable to continue the thought.

Izuku wordlessly returned the hug for a minute before firmly detaching himself and looking at her seriously. "After the fight, I met someone, "he told her. "They're connected to a well-known hero and they're offering me a chance to train with them, and to improve my Quirk."

Inko gasped, "But, the Doctors," she whispered, but Izuku had cut her off, "I think what he's offering is legit." Suspicion flooded into Inko immediately, "It's not drugs is it, like that Trigger stuff?" she demanded.

Izuku frowned, "No," he said, "But it's not something I can explain, myself, but he can."  
"And who exactly is this mysterious person?" Inko asked frostily and Izuku winced. "He asked me not to tell, he wants to tell you in person tomorrow morning."

This time it was Inko's turn to frown, "Zuzu, I don't know about this," she said cautiously, "Some stranger just waltzes up to you and offers a way to make your dreams come true?"

"Mom," Izuku said flatly, "Please trust me, just meet him tomorrow and you'll understand." Something in her son's eyes, the seriousness, but also the hope in them finally caused her to relent. "Fine, I'll meet with him," she acquiesced.

As Izuku excitedly pulled out his phone to send a text to All Might, his mother's next words sent chills down his spine.

"And sweetie, next time you don't text me when you're coming home late, villains or not, **_you're in big trouble._**_"_

* * *

The next morning at 7:00 AM on the dot, a soft series of knocks rapped across the Midoriya's apartment door. Izuku, who had been awake for around 2 hours already, practically leaped out of his seat on the couch. "H-he's h-here," he mumbled nervously, glancing at his mother.

Inko gently set her mug of tea down, smoothly got to her feet and approached the door with a soft, "Just a moment."

She had to admit, she was feeling both curious and apprehensive about meeting the mysterious stranger her son had come across; but this turned weird, she would do anything and everything to protect her son.

Despite not knowing exactly who was coming, she had to admit she had NOT expected someone she recognized from work when she opened the door.

"YAGI-SAN?" she shrieked recognizing the exceptionally thin man at her apartment door.

Toshinori Yagi, aka All Might was also rather shocked when a familiar face opened the door of Izuku's apartment. "Inko-san?" he said, right as she shrieked his own last name.

"What are you doing here?" they asked each other at the same time.

"Oh, you two know each other?" asked Izuku, extremely surprised, his voice snapping Inko out of her shocked stupor.

"Ah, please come in," she insisted quickly, before responding to her son. "I've seen Yagi-san come in and out of my work place a couple of times, "she comfessed as the taller man quietly stepped in.

He was dressed in a canary yellow suit that was several sizes too big for him, but that was true of every time she had seen the older gentleman come to her work place.

"_Well that makes sense," _Izuku realized, "_Night Eye was Toshinori's Sidekick for a long time, it makes sense that they still keep in touch."_ He fought to keep a smile off his face as he realized that his mother had met All Might kultiple times without ever realizing it.

"I had no idea you were Young Midoriya's mother," Toshinori said, somehat awkwardly, "I never learned your last name Inko-san."

Inko waved him off, "It's ok, Yagi-san," she said quickly. "Ah, about that," the thin man said, "Please just call me Toshinori, if things are met with your approval, we will be spending a lot of time around each other, so I'd like you to use my given name."

That gave Izuku a pause. Had he he just learned All Might's real name? Toshinori Yagi?. This was historic! Nobody knew All Might's name! He knew, he had looked everywhere online and had found nothing. If people knew that he knew, they'd be so jealous!

Inko walked back over to their living room, bidding the two to follow. She and Izuku took the couch while Toshinori took their only armchair.

"So, please tell me why you are interested in mentoring my son, and why you think you can improve his Quirk," she said, deciding to bite the bullet, and jump right in.

Toshinori exhaled sharply out of his nose, "Before I answer that, there is something I have to show you," he said. "Young Midoriya if I could ask you to close the blinds," he added, and Izuku nodded and quickly complied.

"Umm," Toshinori said awkwardly, staring right into her eyes as Izuku returned, "Please don't scream."

"What!" Inko loudly choked out before Izuku slapped a hand over her mouth as the frail and extremely thin man before her suddenly swelled into a behemoth in a tight yellow suit, a towering profile that she instantly recognized as the Symbol of Peace, All Might

**"I apologize for scaring you Inko-san but this was easier than explaining. You see I am Toshinori**," All Might replied, his voice no longear a soft rasp, but a deep rumble.

As Izuku removed his hand Inko silently _pulled_ her cup of tea back into her hand and drank it shakily before looking up at the Hero towering over her. "I don't understand," she said, which was putting it mildly.

"**That**-" Toshinori said with a small smile as he suddenly shrank back into the emaciated form she knew from work, "Is why I am here."

* * *

After that, Inko (and Izuku) listened to the tale of Toshinori's battle with an unknown Super-Villain, his subsequent injuries, his need to find an heir for his powers, and finally why he chose Izuku to be that very heir. When he was finished the apartment was silent for a long moment.

"This is a lot to take in," Inko finally said as she looked down at her hands, her mind still trying to process the secrets that had just been laid on her. She quickly realized how important it was to keep those secrets but was also trying to process the fact that her baby boy was chosen to become the successor of the greatest Hero she and many others had ever known. If she was honest, it sounded like a fairy tale, or a bad fanfiction.

"I understand Ms. Midoriya but I truly believe that your son is the best person to inherit this power," Toshinori said, a large smile on his face as he looked at the now blushing young man. "I told him yesterday, even if what he did was reckless, that he truly has the heart of a hero."

"I see," Inko replied as she closed her eyes, of course her baby was the best choice, he'd wanted to be a hero pretty much since he was 4 years old. "Mom?" Izuku asked hopefully seeing a bright smile come to her face.

"Please take care of him." Inko said, opening her eyes again and looking directly into Toshinori's sunken ones. Before the other man could speak, she sighed heavily, "I know by doing this, he'll be put into a lot of danger won't he?" After seeing Toshinori hesitant nod, she pressed on "I suppose that's true for any hero though, and I know that if I say no, he'll resent me."

Izuku gasped, that wasn't true was it? he wondered. Sure, he'd be devastated, but resent his own _mother? _Thankfully Inko ignored the gasp, "Please train him right," she said firmly, "Do everything in your power to make sure he's ready to face the challenges ahead of him." Extending a hand out, she finished, "And thank you for speaking with me before jumping into this."

Toshinori took her hand gladly, "You're welcome," he answered seriously, "For a few moments I thought about having him train with me and keep everything a secret, but thankfully I realized it made made no sense to lie to you." Pausing suddenly, he withdrew a handkerchief and coughed into it heavily.

"It's ok," he said when he finished, noticing that Inko had caught sight of the blood he'd coughed up, "It's just a side effect of the surgeries." He took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"I know that as a mother, you'd probably worry if your son's behavior suddenly changed overnight, or if you learned he was keeping secrets from you, so I thought it better to bring you into the fold as soon as possible."

"Still," Inko answered softly, " Thank you for everything." "Most especially for believing in my son, when nobody else would."

"No, thank you, Ms. Midoriya for agreeing to this," Toshinori said happily as he got to his feet and looked towards Izuku, who beamed brightly.

"We have exactly two years before you're allowed to take the entrance exam at U.A. young man " he said as he reached into the his suit jacket and removed a thick folder.

"With my All-American-Dream Plan I can have your body ready to take in One for All in ten months, and then we will have a year and two months to train up that power as it synchronizes with your own Quirk."

Izuku cocked his head to the side at Toshinori's phrasing, "Um, what exactly do you mean my body has to be ready?" he asked curious.

Toshinori chuckled humorlessly, "Remember what I told you yesterday my boy, about _One for All?" _Izuku nodded, remembering how Toshinori had explained that the very first holder had cultivated the power _of One for All_ decades ago, and then passed it on to another. The next refined it and passed it on again and it had continued this way until Toshinori had been entrusted with it and became All Might.

"You called it a network of power, right?" Izuku asked, "Passed on from generation to generation."

Toshinori nodded, "That's right my boy." "Unfortunately, right now you're a bit of an ill-suited vessel."

Izuku blanched, and a wave of shocked despair crashed through him, "I-I th-thought y-you said I was wo-worthy?" he stuttered, and even Inko winced at Toshinori's bluntness.

Thankfully the Hero quickly realized the mood accidentally he'd created, blurting out, "Your body, it ain't ready yet, that's all I meant."

"…Eh?" Izuku croaked a moment later, color returning to his cheeks.

"One for All binds part of the physical strength of each wielder," Toshinori quickly explained, "The strength of many becomes the strength of one, but your limp-noddle body isn't ready for it, worst case scenario your limbs would pop right off!"

"WAIT WHAT?" Inko shrieked going pale at the thought of her baby boy as a limbless corpse

"Ah! that's why I'm not giving it to him right away," Toshinori stammered, "I'm going to expressly make sure that doesn't happen."

It took him a few moments to calm and reassure the Midoriyas, but he somehow managed, eventually finding himself standing directly in front of them. "To be frank, this is going to be super tough," he said flatly, "Do you think you can do it?"

"Well, yeah...!" Izuku answered, full of determination. "I know I have to work way harder than almost anyone else to make it, but I _will _do it!"

Toshinori swelled up into his muscular hero form , "T**hen let us begin tomorrow morning!" **he rumbled, a blinding smile stretching across his face.

_"This is going to be amazing_,_"_ Izuku thought, matching his idol's smile with one of his own.

* * *

_~One Day Later~  
_"I was wrong," Izuku wheezed to himself as he pulled on the rope harness wrapped around his torso, "This is _hell."_

"**Did you say something**?" All Might asked cheerfully from behind him, sitting atop the refrigerator Izuku was currently trying to drag. "No," the verdant boy gasped as he halted for a moment.

**"This fridge makes quite the comfy perch,"** the Pro-Hero noted casually, **"But a little movement would make it nicer!" **"_And he's the Devil himself,"_ Izuku thought, wisely staying silent before continuing to haul the fridge across the sands.

He and All Might, or Toshinori-sensei as he preferred, had arrived at the Dagoba Municipal Beach roughly an hour earlier.

When questioned, Toshinori had explained that many years ago the beach had been quite the destination for residents of Mustafar, but overtime it had become a literal dump, as ocean currents carrying tons of waste had flowed in, and locals quickly turned it into an illegal dumping ground.

It took Izuku the rest of their morning training time to haul the broken fridge and a few tires back to Toshinori's pickup truck, a fact that he found somewhat discouraging, especially when Toshinori picked everything one handed, but he was a little too winded to vocalize it.

With the sun now hanging high above, Toshinori-sensei clapped his hands together to signal that their first day of cleaning the beach was over, and Izuku pretty much collapsed on the spot.

Toshinori shrunk to his skinny form with a smile at his pupil and handed the boy a water bottle. "Come on young man, I'll take you to school today," he said, and Izuku groaned as he felt himself die inside a little at the mention of school.

They rode in silence for a while, while Izuku caught his breath, before Toshinori spoke up, "A very good first day young man," he said quietly, "I am deeply impressed with your drive."

Izuku sighed, "I don't really feel like I accomplished much," he admitted.

Toshinori laughed at that, "Of course not," he said, "It's your first day after all." Izuku hummed noncommittally in response.

"And don't sell yourself too short," Toshinori continued, "Remember I weigh about 200 kilos in my muscle form alone, so you managed to move something close to 300 kilos all by yourself."

That did the trick and a small smile broke across Izuku's face, feeling proud of himself for once.

"Now you made sure to look over the plan I gave you right?" Toshinori asked a little later.

"Yeah," Izuku confirmed, "you really went into detail about when to get up and when to go to sleep and when to rest, and when to eat," and Toshinori nodded.

"Sure is a lot of food though," Izuku mumbled a moment later.

Toshinori snorted, "You are going to need that fuel, Young Midoriya. Without it, you literally won't have the energy to do this training."

"Ah. Yes," Izuku replied quietly, "I just meant that it might get expensive..."

"Well," Toshinori cleared his throat, "You don't have to worry about that," he said, "I spoke with your mother over the phone last evening and I told her I'd be more than willing to pay for your dietary needs."

"You don't have to do that!," Izuku gasped, "You're All Might and you don't need to be paying for someone else's food."

Toshinori laughed dryly, "Kid, I don't eat nearly a quarter as much as I used to, and I'm not much of a big spender, I promise it's not any trouble at all." He coughed for a moment flecks of blood appearing on his lips, "Plus you're my successor after all, I gotta do everything I can to support you."

Izuku blushed, but had no real response, and the drive lapsed back into comfortable silence until they were a block from Alderaan Junior High.

"I'll drop you off here," Toshinori said, pulling to a stop in a convenience store parking lot.

"Thank you for the ride," Izuku answered as he grabbed his stuff and got out, stretching out his sore muscles, while Toshinori only smirked in response.

"Well Young Midoriya, I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early," Toshinori said a moment later from out the driver side window as he drove away.

A few minutes into his walk to school, the stray thought occurred to Izuku.

"_I wonder how Toshinori-sensei got mom's number?"_

* * *

_This ends the third chapter __of the Static Hero. Small changes are creeping in, but don't worry things will be really different from canon soon enough.  
I hope with this chapter, I'll finally see some more reviews. Thank you to everyone who has liked or followed so far.  
Until next time_


End file.
